True Love
by sexy evil nat
Summary: here is a story of Billy/Rebecca a romance and horror different from ther game, they all know each other in the story apart from some, billy only knows carlos but rebecca knows everyone, later in story Chris/Jill Claire/Leon Carlos/? steve/sherry
1. Together

TRUE LOVE

Author: I wanted to make a story of Rebecca and Billy, I think that they make a very cute, loveable couple. So this is just a story of them in the other mansion and with rest of the team there too.

(Chapter 1: Together)

Deep in the forest of Arkley, there are two people standing on yop of the hills watching the flames of the Spencer Mansion burn. They both turn to each other and smile, then they look away.

Rebecca moves a little away from him so she can take a look down the hill, she sees that there is another mansion. "That must be the mansion that I have to go to."

Billy turns his head to the mansion and then back to Rebecca. "You are really going down there, aren't you?" Billy stares at her ands waits for her reply.

She just nods in return. "I have to, my team needs my hepl. So I have to go." She turns to Billy and then walks towards himand gives him. "They need a medic, in case they are injured." She smiles at him and he smiles back. "You know that this is my first mission, so I do have to go and help my tema mates."

"You're going by yourself?" Billy stands there with his head downwards. He doesn't want Rebecca to go and leave him. Billy has started to get feelings for Rebecca. He turns towards her and sees her head down, he walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She looks up and Billy eyes widened of what he is seeing in her eyes. Rebecca was crying, she didn't want to leave Billy. Billy wipes her tears away from her eyes."Why are you crying, Rebecca?" He doesn't know the reason why she is crying, she doesn't know either.

She smiles at him and then hugs him. "I don't want to leave you behind, Billy." Billy eyes widened more and he looks down at the woman who is hugging him, but he smiles at the way that she is hugging him. "I want you to vcome with me." Billy is shocked. "I know that if my team sees you they will arrest you, but I know that you didn't kill those people." She stops hugging him and she stares into his eyes and says. "I will make them believe that you didn't kill thoses people."

Billy just stands there looking into the eyes of the officer who disobeyed her orders and is telling him that she will make her team believe that he is innocent. "You will do that for me?" He smiles at her and then out of the blue his kisses her on the lips. Rebecca's eyes are widened and her face turns bright red. She then closes her eyes and puts her amrs around his neck. They both kiss each other for 10 minutes, after 10 minutes is up they just stand there and look at each other again. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"For what?" Rebeeca asks. Billy kisses her again, but this time he wants to be let into her mouth with his tongue, she obeys and lets him in her mouth. Rebecca joins in the fun with her tongue. She moves her tongue with Billy's and they hold each other. Billy moves his hands to Rebecca's back, but he slowly moves them towards her ass. He grabs a hold of her ass and start moving his hand around her ass. Rebecca moans in pleasure and then she grabs his shirt and pulls it up and she slides her hand under the shirt and she starts feeling his musclely form of his stomach and chest. They both moan and then Billy slowly pulls Rebecca towards a tree. Then Billy slowly lowers Rebecca to the ground on her back. Rebeeca smiles and then she kisses Billy again. Billy then moves his hands all over Rebecca's body and under her shirt. Billy breaks the kiss and asks Rebecca a very importnat question.

"Rebecca?" She opens her eyes and looks at him and wauts for what he is about to ask her. "Will you come with me?" Rebecca's eyes widened and then she turns her head to the side to think. Billy thinks that she won't come, but he might have the chance. Rebecca turns back to him and she smiles at him, Billy smiles back and looks at her and asks. "Is that a smile for a 'yes'?" He waits for her answer.

Rebecca then answers him with a "Yes, yes it is." With that Billy lifts up and pulls Rebecca up with him and then he kisses her and holds her very tight around her waist. "But." Billy hears the word 'but' and lets her go. "But we haver to help my team first." Rebecca stares into the eyes of her man. "We can't leave them here, we have to help them, Billy." Billy knws that he has to go on hiding, but he can't keep on going any longer, he needs to prove that he is innocent. He looks at Rebecca and smiles at her.

"Ok, we'll go and help your team." After he says that Rebecca jumps into his arms and hugs him very tight and then Billy falls backwards on the ground, but he doesn't go alone, he brought Rebecca backwards too. They both laugh and hug at the same time, then tehy kiss each other.

"Thank you, Billy." They both smile. Rebecca gets up from the ground and helps Billy up, but Billy doesn't need to be helped up, he knows that he probably pull Rebecca down instead. "Where abouts do you need to go, Rebecca?" He asks. Rebecca points in the direction and they both nod and they both head in that direction while holding hands.

Author: I know it is short but do leave comments on it plz.


	2. Trapped with a Hunter

TRUE LOVE

(Chapter 2: Trapped with a Hunter)

Billy and rebeeca arrive at the mansion, but something was wrong. There was no one there, just them. Rebecca looks around to see if there are any signs of her team. "Where the fuck are they?" Billy turns around in shock to hear Rebecca using lanuage like that. "Rebecca, what is with the bad lanuage?" Rebecca turns around and gives him the 'shut up Billy' look. "Where can they be?" Rebecca starts to walk upstairs, so Billy followers her.

They reach to a door on the right and they head in. They see that there is blood on the floor. "Oh man, there is blood here. That means that this place has the virus too." They both look very pissed, they just escaped the virus, now they have to go throw it all over again. "We just escaped the virus, now we have to go throw it again." Billy gets mad so he punches the wall of angue. Rebecca sees how much of pain he is in, because she feels the same way just like him.

"I know how you feel, Billy. I thought that we escaped totally of the virus, but we are wrong. We have to go throw it again." She walks in front of Billy and turns to him. "We can survive this, Billy. We have before and we can do it again." Rebecca smiles at him and he grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms and he puts his lips on hers and they kiss for a while. "I know we can, dollface." Billy smirks and then grabs his gun and shoots at a zombie that came up to them. Rebecca jumped in shock and turned around and saw the zombie on the ground. She then turns back to Billy who still has the smirk on his face.

"How did you know that was there?" Billy just smiles and stares at her, then they start to hear some hungry moans coming from around the corner. "Looks like we have more coming this way." They both hold up their guns and get ready to fire at the zombies. It akes them about 3 minutes to take care of 7 zombies, but they managed to to them down. "Fuck, there were too many of those things." Billy turns to Rebecca who was still holding the gun in her hands. Billy smiles at her and puts his hand on hers to push her hand down with the gun.

Rebecca shakes her head and she then realises that she still has the gun up pointing forward, and she also sees that Billy has his hand on hers. "Sorry, I was miles away there. I didn't know what I was doing there." Billy chuckles and pushes her hand down and then he says. "You were day dreaming, Rebecca." Rebecca shoots up to Billy and gives him a look of 'I wasn't day dreaming you asshole'. Soon after she walks in front of him and passes the zombies on the ground. suddenly out of no where something grabs Rebecca by the legs and pulls her to the ground, she gives out a scream. "Argh!" Billy hears and sees what she was screaming about, he then yells. "Rebecca!" He runs towards her, but it was too late, whatever grabbed Rebecca pulled her throw a hole in the ground. "Rebecca!" Billy kneeled down shouting Rebecca's name, but there was no answer. Rebecca was totally gone from his sight. "Shit!" Billy curses and then he punches the wall. "I can't believe that I lost her. Rebecca! Hang in there for me, babes. I'm coming for ya." Billy stands up and runs down the corridor to find Rebecca.

Somehwere in the darkness lies Rebecca, unconscioue. She is lying on the ground with blood resurrounding her. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that Billy is no where in sight. "Billy?" She calls for his name, but there is no answer. She slowly lifts her head and sees that it is pitch black and there is no light anywhere. "Where am I?" She stands up and tries to find something to grab on to, but there is nothing but blackness around her. "I can't see a thing." Then suddenly something jumps from no where and lands behind Rebecca. She slowly turns around, but she can't see what is behind her. "Who's there?" She thought it might be a hman, but it's not. The creature starts to walk towards Rebeca, but she couln't see if it was mving towards her or walking around in the dark. Rebecca slowly walked backwards to find if her back could hit on something, then her back does, it hits a door. Rebecca puts a smile on her face and she quickly tries to find the handle, she manages to get a hold of it, then as fast as ever she opens the door and runs out of the dark room away from the creature. She uickly closes the door behind her and take sa breath. "What the fuck was that? I couldn't see a thing." Suddenly, the door bursts open and reveals the creature, Rebecca turns around and her eyes widened at what she is seeing. "Oh my god. What is that thing?" The creature that is walking up to her is known as the 'Hunter'.

Rebecca grabs her gun and starts firing at it, but there is one problem with her gun, there is no bullets in it. "Shit!" She curses and she slowly walks away from the hunter, but the hunter walks towards her with it's claws out ready to strike at her throat. Rebecca has no way to go, the room that she is in, is covered with blood and there are lots og dead bodies surounding the door, so it's gonna be difficult to remove them before the hunter could attack her. "Shit!" The hunter gets closer to her and Rebecca starts to get really scared of it. There is no one to save her, no one to kill that thing, no one to be here for her to hug, she is all alone with the hunter. This is known as trapped, she is trapped with the hunter.


	3. Reunited

TRUE LOVE

(Chapter 3: Reunited)

Billy runs right passed the zombies that are in his way, he pushed them and punches to get passed them. "Get the fuck out of my way." He front kicks a zombie in it's head and it lands with a thump. "I hate these fucking things, they always get in your way." More of them come from around the corridors. "How many guys were here when the virus broke out?" Billy holds up his gun and fires at every single one of them that comes near. "I have no time for you, I need to find Rebecca." Billy stops firing and turns around and starts to run off again to find his woman, Rebecca.

5 minutes later he finds a room and rests until he catches his breath. "I need to remind myself to keep away from danger from now on." That is gonna be a problem for Billy, he has only just begun. Billy arrives in a room where there are 5 zombie dogs eating a body of an officer, Billy eyes widened. He slowly backs away but it is too late for him, the dogs smell him, they turn around and start walking towards him. "Oh shit!" One of the dogs runs towards him, but Billy dodges out the way and gives the dog a kick in between the eyes. "How do you like that you bastard?" But Billy is not out of danger yet, the 4 dogs walk towards him. "Shit." He gets up from the ground and runs towards the door on the other side of the room. Billy manages to get to the room before the dogs could get him, he wonders where he is. "Where the fuck am I now?" Suddenly he hears a scream coming from underneath him. "Please tell me that is Rebecca." He starts to run in the direction to where the scream is coming from. He doesn't know where she is but he will find her if it is the last thing he does.

Rebecca is still in the room with the hunter, the hunter is staring at her waiting to attack her again. Rebecca is totally scared of this beast, she slowly walks backwards, but she is about to get attacked again. "Argh!" She dodges out the way, but the hunter claws her on her hips, she gives a little scream of pain. "Argh! Shit!" She tries to make a run for it, but the hunter was faster than her. The hunter jumps in front of her and claws swing at her. She was too slow to dodge the attack, the hunter's claw hit her with force. A lot pf her blood splats out of her body and she falls to the ground in pain. She then yells for her friend, Billy. "BILLY" She keeps on screaming for his name to come and save her from this beast, but there is no to help her but herself. The hunter is drooling down his mouth to take a taste of the poor defenceless woman. She just watches the hunter and she waits for the hunter to attack, she then closes her eyes and waits for the kill.

Back with Billy, he is still running to find where the scream came from. He then hears his name, he knows it is Rebecca and she is in trouble. He runs down some stairs and then he hears and screams again. "Argh!" He knows that Rebecca is in pain and danger more. He is scared of what will happen to his woman, he keeps on running until he reaches a door, but there is a problem, there are 4 zombies near the door trying to get in. "Hey, freaks?" They turn around when they smelled the scent of human flesh, they slowly walked towards him, and Billy puts a smile on his face when he holds up his gun and his smile turns to a smirk and then he fires. After he killed all of those fucking zombies, he knows that it is save for him to go through the door, he runs towards it when he hears a smash. "Rebecca?" He opens the door and runs right in and then he eyes widened of what he is seeing, a monster on top of his woman. He gets really mad that he runs towards them and then he kicks the monster of her. "Rebecca, are you ok, babes?" He kneels down and puts his arms around her and holds her for a while until the hunter roars and starts to run towards them. Billy was fast, he quickly got his gun and shot the hunter in the head 3 times and it fell to the ground.

Billy looks down at Rebecca, he could see tears in her eyes, he knows she is scared and glad to see him. "Billy, is that you?" Billy smiles at her and then he leans down and gives Rebecca a kiss on the lips to tell her that it is him. She smiles in the kiss and then she hugs him to thank him for saving her from the hunter. "Thank you, Billy. You saved my life." "No problem, doll face." He gives her a kiss again, but this time with his tongue. They stay there for 10 minutes, and then they hear some gun shots in the background. "What was that?" "It sounded like gun shots, where is it coming from?" Billy stands up and pulls Rebecca up, but gently and slowly. "How badly injured are you, babes?" "I'm not that injured, but it does hurt." Billy puts his hands on her hips and with shock she jumps up and screams in pain. "Argh! BILLY!" She slowly falls to the ground and holds her hips and then she cries in pain, Billy kneels down and hugs Rebecca to comfort her. "It's ok, babes. I didn't mean to hurt you that much, babes." "It's ok, just hand me my first aid bag and I'll be able to heal my wounds." Billy reaches for her bag and pulls out a first aid bottle and holds it up, Rebecca was about to get it, when Billy stops her. "There is no way you be able to heal your own wounds, doll face. I'll do it." He smiles and then she gives him a little smile and she let him heal her wound. It takes about 10 seconds for her wound to heal, she stands up with a little help from her man, Billy. They both head out of the room with their guns in hands, they both start walking down the corridor to search for whoever was firing the gun…

Wait for next chapter coming

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please reviews.


	4. Reunited with friends

TRUE LOVE

(Chapter 4: Reunited with Friends)

Somewhere in the mansion there are eight people firing their weapons at some zombies. (One of them are a new character, let's just say I put myself in this story, lol) They are all surrounded by the creatures, but they have weapons, but they don't. "What are we gonna do?" Ask Sherry. (They are a little older in this story) "I'm not sure, Sherry, but we do have to work together to get past these things." Said Claire. A zombie comes up to Claire and tries to bite her, but someone was very fast then the bastard. Leon did a back flip and kicked the zombies to the ground and then shot it. Claire turns to him and gives him a kiss on the lips. "What will I do without you?" "I'm not sure, maybe go crazy." Leon laughs and then he gets a playfully slap on the face. Chris turns to his sister and says. "Claire, you and Leon better stop doing that, we have big things to worry about." Claire and Leon stop kissing and flirting, they then turned to the others and one of them pointed to the door and said. Go to that door." They all nod and ran to the door, they all managed to get passed the creatures. They enter the room and they all stop to take a breath, then Natasha starts to talk. "Bloody hell, those things are totally freaking freaky." They all nod their heads and turn to Natasha. Carlos walks up to her and wraps his arms around her and says. "You're not afraid are you, babes?" Natasha smiles and then she turns to him and says. "Only if I get bitten, I'm not afraid of them just getting bit." They all nod in agreement, then suddenly the door opens and zombies come in and try to attack Natasha and Carlos. Natasha was a little faster than them, she kicks up a wood and then she hits it with her hand and it hits a zombie in the face and it falls back into the other zombies. Everyone turn to Natasha and is shock of what they just saw. She gives them a smile and then suddenly more comes in and they all stood there ready for them.

With Billy and Rebecca, they are searching for the person who shot their gun at something, but they don't know that it was Rebecca's friends, the STARS. They both started to run from another hunter, but it was the same hunter that attacked Rebecca. "Didn't I killed that bastard?" Billy looked at Rebecca and waited for her to answer. "Rebecca, are you ok, babes?" Rebecca heard him call her babes, so she turns her head and face him while they are running, she gives him a smile then turns back to face the front and continues running with her man. Then the hunter stopped, it was too weak and they were too fast for him, Rebecca stopped and looked behind her and smiles at the hunter then smiles at Billy. "It looks like that our little friend has gave up on chasing us, Billy." They both smiles and then turned back round and continue walking to find who shot their gun. They both find a room and enter it, they both find out that there is a piano in the room, Rebecca walks towards it and sits down on the stool. Billy then followers her and sits beside her and then he starts to play the piano while Rebecca is watching him. After the he played the song that was on the papers a secret door opened from the wall and Rebecca got up and head towards the room and collected something and heads back to Billy who smiles at her. "You play very good, Billy. Do you know anything else?" "Maybe, what do you have in mind for a song, doll face?" Rebecca smiles and then starts humming to a song that she heard of from her friends. Billy knows that he heard that song before so he starts playing while she starts singing.

"It's just one more day.

No one said there will be rain again.

Oh blame it on myself.

Yeah, I'll blame it on the weatherman.

Standing on the swore.

Calling out your name.

I was here before; I can see your face.

Only clouds will see, tears are in my eyes.

Empty like my heart.

Why don't you say goodbyeee.

The rain goes on, on and on again.

The rain goes on, on and on again.

The rain goes on, on and on again."

Billy stops then looks at Rebecca and says. "Wow that was just… wow." Rebecca then blushes at the way he talks and she asks. "What song do you like?" Billy knows that if he tells her, she probably sing it. "I don't know, but I know that if I told you, you probably sing it." She smiles and then walks towards him and gives him a kiss on the lips. "What was that for, doll face?" Then Rebecca gives hi ma slap. "Don't call me doll face, Billy." Billy laughs and Rebecca joins in too. Then they heard more gun shots. "Who is that?" Billy asks. "I'm not sure, but I want to find out." She then grabs Billy by his hand and starts running towards the gun shots.

The STARS are still in the room firing their guns at the zombies. Claire, Jill, sherry, Natasha, Elza and Fongling, all ran up the wall and did a back flip and kicked the zombies that was in front of them. Natasha then grabbed the zombie and broke its neck and then fired her gun at the other zombies. The boys stare at the girls with smiles on their faces. "They are getting pretty good." They all nod in agreement. Chris gets grabbed by a zombie, but the zombie was just way too slow for him, he grabbed the zombie's hand and then he twists it and kicks the head and then kicks it in the back. It lands on its face and then Bruce comes and hits his foot in its head and then kicks it away. "Ooooohhhh!" they all say that, and Bruce turns around and smiles at them. "Respect the dead, Bruce." Said Natasha. Everyone nods their heads and keeps on staring at Bruce, and then Fongling walks to him and hits him in the back of the head and says. "You really don't respect the dead do you?" "I only respect the dead if they are underground, not trying to kills us." Then suddenly a zombie grabs Bruce and tries to bite him, Bruce gives a scream. "Argh!" But Natasha kills it by a knife in its face. Bruce falls to the ground and breathes heavily, and then he looks at Natasha and nods his head in a thank you. She returns the nod and helps him up. Then suddenly the door opens from the other side, they all pointed their guns to the other side and their eyes widened on who they see. It was Rebecca and Billy in the doorway. Rebecca smiles and then runs to her friends.


	5. Old pals

TRUE LOVE

(Chapter 5: Old Pals)

They are all happy to see their friend alive. Natasha, Jill, Claire, Sherry, Fongling and Elza call Rebecca's name and run towards her. "Rebecca!" They all hug her for a long time, and then the boys come over and hug her too. Rebecca smiles to see her friends again. "I can't believe that you guys are here. I thought that I will never see you all again." "Hey, come on, Rebecca. You that we will always come for you, girl." Said Natasha. Then they all turned to Billy, who was just standing at the door, waiting for Rebecca to introduce him. Rebecca then ran to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him to her friends and said. "Guys, this is Billy Coen." They all waved at him, apart from Carlos who was smiling at him. "Billy, this is Claire and Leon Kennedy." Pointing at the blond man and long red hair woman. They shake his hand. Then she went to the young members. "Steve and Sherry Burnside." They smiles at him and shake his hand. "Jill and Chris Redfield, Claire's and Leon's brother and sister." He shake their hands and came to Bruce and Fongling. "Bruce and Fongling." They shake his hand and smiles at him. "Ark and Elza Thompson." Shake their hands and came to the last two people of the group. "And this is Natasha Kirtley and…." She was about to say his name when Billy said it before her. "Carlos Oliveira." Rebecca's eyes widened. "How do you know Carlos?" Billy walked up to him and they both hugged each other. "It's been along time, Billy." "Yeah it has, Carlos." Then they both start to laugh. "I never thought that I will see you again, man." Billy laughed even more and said. "Me either." Then Rebecca put her hand on Billy's shoulder and says. "How do you know Carlos, Billy?" Billy turned to her and put his arm around her waist and said. "Me and Carlos have been friends for years and we also met in the army." Billy then turned to Natasha. "Natasha wasn't it?" She nods her head and Billy walks up to her and shakes her hand and says. "Nice to meet you, Natasha." She smile sand says. "Like wise, Billy." They both then laughed and turned to the others.

Then suddenly a hunter bursts throw the door and it grabs a hold of Carlos. He screams in pain, because the hunter has taken a bite on his shoulder. "Argh! Fuck!" Then the hunter fell down dead. Carlos falls to the ground and turns to the hunter and sees it has a gun shot wound in its head, he then turns to his friend and sees Natasha holding a gun in her hand, with a smile on her face. She then runs up to him followed by Billy and Rebecca. "Carlos, are you alright?" He holds onto his shoulder and says. "Yeah, thanks, Natasha." She smiles at him and then puts her hands on his shoulder and rips his shirt, Carlos is shocked of what she has done, but it is for his own good. "Sorry, Carlos, but it is for your own good. We can't have you bleeding, can we?" He smiles at her and he sees Rebecca pulling out a herb and some bandages, she then kneels down to behind Carlos and starts cleaning his wound. He then sees Billy kneeling down near him and he hears him talking. "Are you sure you are ok, Carlos?" "Don't worry, Bill Bo. I'll be fine, man." Billy smiled at his best friend and then he helped Rebecca clean up the wound. Everyone came closer to them and helped Carlos with his wound. "Hey, what is this? It's not like I've just died and came back to life." Everyone then laughs and Sherry gives him a hug to help him. "Thanks for the hug, Sherry." "No problem, Carlos. I think that you need it from getting bit from that thing." Natasha then smiled at them both and then she looked at Billy and wondered how long they have been friends for. 'How long have they been friends for? I wonder.' After Rebecca was done cleaning his wound, they all head out of the door and start walking towards another room.

They enter the room and they all apart from the guys were scared. There were huge giant spiders on the ceiling and ground, also little tiny spiders. Sherry then screamed of fear. "Argh!" Everyone then turned to her and Natasha covered her mouth to stop her screaming. "Stop screaming, Sherry. Do you want the spiders to see us?" But it was too late; the spiders have already spotted them. "It's too late for that, Nat. They've already spotted us." Said Jill. Then the girls all start to back away of the fear of spiders. Elza then said. "I wish that I wasn't scared of spiders." Claire and Jill nodded in agreement. "I'll agree with you, Elza. And I wish they were butterflies instead." Said Fongling. The guys then start firing their gun at them. But the girls were just standing their in fear, but Natasha got a hold of herself and she ran to help the guys take the spiders down, but the others were frozen of fear. Natasha was about to kill a spider, but a much bigger spider came from behind her and attacked her. She gave a scream and then fell to the ground with the spider on top of her. "Argh!" The others then turn to her and their eyes widened in shock, including the girls. The spider put its teeth in her chest and she screamed even louder in pain and in fear. "ARGH!!" Carlos yelled her name. "Natasha!" Billy and then Carlos both then ran towards her and they both did a front flip and they both kicked the spider away from her. Billy and Carlos both turn to each other and smiles and one of them said. "I see that you still have got it." "I see that you have too, Billy." They both smiles at each other and then they turn to Natasha who was on the ground shivering and holding her chest. They both then kneeled down to her and they both took of their shirts and put them on top of her chest to stop the blood. "Hang on, Natasha. Don't you die on me, sweetheart." But Natasha wasn't listening, she has lost consciousness. Carlos looked at Billy and said. "I'm glad that you are here, Billy. You have been my best friend for ever." "Like wise, Carlos." After they said that, Rebecca came and took a look at Natasha's wound, but she was too scared of losing one of her good friends, she then started to cry. Billy wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, but she was not the only one who was crying, all the girls were crying themselves. Then the guys all start to have a little cry, because of Natasha being very close to them all, but will she live or will she turn into one of those things.

Author: Lets see if Natasha will survive or will she turn to one of those zombies, if you want to know just review on it plz.


	6. Life or Death

TRUE LOVE

(CHAPTER 6 – LIFE OR DEATH)

Rebecca is sitting away from her friends. She is very upset and scared of lossing a very closed friend of hers. She wonders if Natasha will amke it or turn into one of those monsters. 'Will she tunr into those things? I really don't want her to, please god, help my friend.' Billy sees Rebecca alone in the corner upset. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her to cheer her up. "Rebecca, Natasha will be fine. I promise you that I will save her." Rebecca smiles and then she hugs Billy and cries into his chest. "Ssshhh, it's ok, Rebecca. Come on, doll face. Don't let any of those tears ruin that beautiful face of yours." Rebecca blushes and wipes her tears away and looks up to Billy and kisses him on the lips. "Thank you, Billy." "No problem, doll face. If that girl is a friend of you and Carlos, that means she's a friend of mine." Billy puts his arms around her again and kisses her bfeore they head towards their wounded friend.

Natasha is lying on the ground holding her wound and dying. Evertone are upset and worried about her, especially, Carlos. "Hang in there, Natasha. We'll find you a cure and we will get you out of here." Natasha smiles at him and looks at her friend Rebecca who was coming to see her. "Hey, Becy. How are you, girl?" "Natasha, please don't die on us." Natasha smiles and then laughs. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have survived worse than this." Claire comes up and says. "But this is more dangerous, Nat. You could die in matter of hours if we don't find you a cure." "Come on, Claire. You all know how tough I am." They all smied at that, but they do know that she will die if they don't find her a cure. "I'm still gonna find you a cure, Nat. If it's the last thing I'll do." With that, Carlos stands up and walks away with his assault rifle in his hands and walking towards the door, he looks back and says. "Are you coming Bill Bo?" Billy turns to him and smiles. "You bet ya, I'm coming." Billy runs to the door then stops and turns back around and runs to Rebecca and kisses her and says. "We will find her the cure, don't worry, Rebecca." She nods in repsonce and watches them leave the room. Before they could leave totaly, they hear a voice and they turn to see the men walking towards the door. "There is no way that you two are going out thewre all by yourselves, so we are coming too, you guys need some people at your backs." They smoled and left the room total, they leave the girls with Natasha to loo after her while they are gone to find a cure for her.

They are walking around searching for a lab or anything that will ahve a cure stash away. "There's got to be a lab or something that will stash the cure." Said Steve. They all nod in agreement. "Maybe we should split up from here, guys." Said Leon. They tunr to him and agreed. "Billy, you and Carlos go that way and me, Steve and Chris will go this way." They nodded and head out to different routes. Billy and Carlos were verry quiet and calm. Billy notices somethig in Carlos while he was holding onto Natasha's hand back there. "Carlos, is there something going on between you and Natasha?" Carlos didn't answer, he just looked at Billy. "I mean, the way that you are with her and they way that you hold her hand back there too. Are you two dating or something?" This time Carlos answered. "No, we are not." Billy seemed a little disapointed. "Me and Natasha are just frineds, well best friends." "You're kinding right? I think that you two make one of a cute couple, and that is the truth." "Thanks, Billy. you really haven't changed, have you?" "No way, man. I'll never change." They both laughed and enter a room while laughing.

With Chris, Steve and Leon, they've found a room with lots of medicine in it. "Maybe one of these things can help, Natasha." "I think you're rigth, Leon, but how do we know which one to use? Rebecca is the only one eho knows what to use." Sai Steve. Leon nods his head and picks up his radio and calls Rebecca, but Chris stops him for a minute. "What are you doing, Leon?" "I'm calling Rebecca to ask her if any of these can help Natasha." "Oh, right. Ok." He releases Leon's ahdn and lets him contact Rebecca.

Rebecca was still with the girls watching Natasha and to keep her alive, then they hear a beep going on Rebecca's radio. She picks it up and says. "This is Rebecca, over." "Rebecca, this is Leon. We have found a medic room with medicine, do you think that any of these medicine can help Natasha?" "What kind of medicine are there?" Leon goes to check out of what they are and replies by saying. "Serum, first aid spray, herbs, all sorst of things that I hate to say, because there are way too many." "First aid spray can heal Natasha's wound and also the serum can help her too, because the spider that attacked her is... poisoned." Rebecca looks at her friends and smiles. "Leon, you and the guys get that srum and the first aid spray, and get back here. Natasha is only poisoned not infected." She screams with happiness and so does the others. "But she is still dying Rebecca." Said Sherry with worry still in her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Jurrt up you boys and get thsose mdeicine here." "Roger that, over and out."

Leon smiles at Chris and then they both hug each other and then collect the serum and first aid spray and head out of the room to find Billy and Carlos. "Let's go and find Billy and Carlso, they will love to know that Natasha ais only poisned, not infected." "Good idea, but we both know that Carlos is in love with her and we don't want him to be upset if we don't hurry and get bak to her." "Or maybe we can go to Natasha first and surprise him when he returns." Leon looks at Chris and agrees with him. "I agree with you there, bro. let's go." They both turn around and head back to the room where they left the girls to look after Natasha. After 3 minutes they arrive at the room and open it. Claire, Jill and Sherry all run to the and hug them. "We are glas that you are back safe, but where is Carlso and Billy?" Rebecca hears that Billy and Carlos aren't back, so she stands up and walks to them and says. "Where is Billy? He isn't hurt is he?" "Relax, Rebecca. They are fine, we split up to find a cure, but now we know that Natasha is only poisoned, so we came back here to give her the serum so we can surprise Carlos when they get back." The girls know that Carlos loves Natasha so they nod their heads and turn around and walks back to Natasha. Rebecca grabs the serum and first aid spray from Leon and then she walks back to Natasha and starts doing her work. Rebecca gives Natasha the serum and waits for a while for her to gain conscious, Rebecca had worry in her eyes, she missed Billy so much that she wish that he was here right now holding her.

In a room, Billy and Carlos are searching for a cure for Natasha, they have looked everywhere, but there is no signof any cure for her. Billy notices that Carlos has tears in his eyes. 'Is he crying?' Billy walks up to him and puts his hands on his shoulders and says. "Don't worry, Carlos. We will find a cure for Natasha." Carlos wipes the tears away from his eyes and tunrs around and faces Billy, his best frined that he hasn't seen in years. "What will happen if we don't find a cure in time, Billy? Will she die or turn into one of those things?" Billy knows that she will turn, but he also knows that one of them has to kill her. "Carlos, she will turn, but the hard part is actually killing her to save her." Carlos nods his head and says. "Shall we go and see if the others have found a cure?" Billy nods and they both head back to the corridor where they split up on searching for the cure. They both hear somthing in the room where they left the others in with Natasha. "What is going on in there?" asked Carlos. "I don't know, Carlos, but I'm gonna find out." With that Billy opnes the door and walks in and sees Leon, Chris and Steve already in the room talking to the others. "Aren't you guys meant to be looking for a cure for Natasha?" They all turn around and see Billy and Carlos at the door, Rebecca smiles and runs to him and hugs him. "Billy, I was so worried, I thought that you were hurt or something bad happend to you." Rebecca was crying in Billy's arms, he heard her crying, so he puts his arms around her tight and strokes her head with one hand and says. "Don't worry, dollface. I'm totally fine, but we couldn't find a cure for Natasha. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Rebecca looks up at Billy and smiles at him. 'Why us she smiling for? Her friend is dying and all she can do is smile.' Carlos sees Rebecca smiling, so he walks up to her and asks. "Why are you smiling for, Rebecca?" Rebecca turns to Carlos and moves out of their way and points to Natasha and says. "She's akright, guys, she was just poisoned nit infected." Billy had a smile on his face when he heard that she was only poisoned, he then looks at Carlos who also had a smile on his face. "You mean that she won't turn into a zombie?" They all msiled and then Carlos runs to her and kisses her forehead and turns to Rebecca and says. "Thank you, Rebecca." "Don't thank me, thank Chris, Leon and Chris for. They are the ones who found the serum." Carlos turns to them and walks towards them and gives them a hug. They return the hug and then everyone else walks to them and hugs each other, while they were hugging, they didn't notice that Natahsa was awake watching them hug, she smiled at them and then said. "Are you guys gonna leave me out of the hug?" They all turn and see Natasha awak and well.

author: How do you like this chapter i know that it was a little surprising that my character was only posioned not infected, review on what you think of it thanks enjoy reading.


	7. their captain is a traitor

TRUE LOVE

(CHAPTER 7 – THEIR CAPTAIN IS A TRAITOR)

Natasha felt like she has just been beaten up and ended up in a coma, but she was only poisoned. Natasha got up from a little help from Carlos and Rebecca, she then looks at Rebecca and gives her a smile and a hug. "Thank you, Rebecca. You are definitely one damn good medic." Rebecca smiles and hugs her back and says. "I'm glad to hear that you're ok, Nat. I thought that we'll lose you." "Hey, do you think you guys can get rid of me that easily?" said Natasha with a smile on her face. "There's no way that I'm going that easily. Those zombies and spiders have to totally go through me to kill me." said Natasha with a smile. Then she walks over to Carlos and gives him a hug and says to him in Spanish. "Estás bien carlos?" (which means, are you ok, Carlos?) Carlos smiles and then nods his hed and replies in Spanish. "Si, I se enloqueció un poco de miedo y que la flexibilización de Natasha." (Which means, I was just a little freaked and scared of loosening you Natasha) Natasha smiles and then gives him another hug to calm him down. Then she turns to the others and asked. "Are we getting out of here or are we just gonna stay"? They all looked at each other and then say together. "Let's go." Then they all ran.

After 5 minutes of running and firing their guns at the undead, they ran into their STASR captain, Albert Wesker. "Wesker?" said Chris. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you. We thought that you were hurt or killed." Wesker didn't answer, he just smirked at them and then says. "I was just wondering on when you all are going to die." They all eye widen, did they hear what they heard right or wrong. "What did you just say, captain?" asked Rebecca. Wesker just smirked again and lift up a gun aiming at Rebecca's chest and then he fired and then Rebecca fell to the ground. Everyone screamed Rebecca's name. "Rebecca?!" then Billy runs to her and holds her in his arms and starts shaking her to wake her, but she won't wake up. Billy then started to cry his eyes out, was he going to lose the woman that he just meant about 6 or 7 hours ago? Billy couldn't control himself, he was shocked and upset of what just happened, but he is not gonna let Wesker get away with it, so he lays Rebecca down, before he kisses her on the lips then he gets up and turns to Wesker, who still had the gun aimed at them. "You bastard! How could you shoot Rebecca? What has she done to you?" asked a shouting Billy. Wesker only smirked again and then he aims it at Natasha. "Don't even think about it." said Carlos, who has just walked in front of Natasha to protect her. "Carlos?" "There's no way that I'm letting him shoot you, Natasha. I rather die and let that happen." Natasha was shocked, she has never seen Carlos do something like that before, not even for her, but why is he doing it? Wesker smirked and said. "I'm gonna kill every woman in this room and then I will kill you men last." Natasha, Jill and Claire were all mad and they were getting very pissed and when they are pissed off they go into fighting style. Wesker was about to shoot Natasha, until Natasha ran straight towards Wesker and did a back flip and kicked Wesker in the face and that made him do a back flip and also made him land on his back hard. Then Jill comes over and then kicks his gun out of his hand and then grabs his hand and twists it to make him yelp and scream in pain, then Claire comes and holds up her leg and then lets it go when Jill moves out the way and then her leg hits Wesker in the stomach and he screams in pain. Then the three women got ready to fight Wesker by themselves, they were totally pissed off. The boys then knew that they shouldn't get involve when the girls are mad, but they turned around when they heard Rebecca getting up and moaning in pain. "Rebecca?" Billy runs to her and gives her a big hug and a passionate kiss. "Billy." Then she looks at the girls who were giving Wesker one hell of a beaten. Rebecca smiled and then she got up and then runs towards them and then she does a jump kick and kicks Wesker in the chest, which sends him flying. Wesker looks up and sees Rebecca alive. "How on earth did you survive that shot?" Rebecca only smiled and then rips of her shirt and showed him the bullet proof vest. "You always told me to wear a vest when I'm on a mission, Wesker. I'm guessing that you forgot all about it." Then she runs and kicks Wesker in the chest again and then punches him in the face. "That's for shooting me in the first place." Then she gives him another punch. Natasha then comes in and then does a spin kick and sets Wesker flying to the wall hard. "And that's for trying to shot me." Jill then comes up and asks him. "You knew about this, didn't you, Wesker? You knew that this virus broke out here and you knew that bravo team were in trouble." Wesker laughed and then got up and says to them. "I was setting you all up so I could kill you. And that's what I am planning to do to you all now." Wesker then got into a fighting precession and then charges at Rebecca and Natasha, but they were too strong for Wesker, because Natasha trained Rebecca to fight and they will fight Wesker together. Wesker then sends a punch to Natasha, but she grabs his hand and does a flip over his head and uses her hand to hit his legs hard to trip him up. Wesker lands on the ground with a loud thumb, then Natasha does a back flip and lands her stomach on Wesker's stomach to make his eyes open, when his breath was taking away. Then Rebecca comes and does some back flips and then kicks Wesker in the face when he lifts up and then she punches him in the face and then she and Natasha both use a powerful punch into his face that knocks him out. They were both out of breath and then they fell to the ground laughing, they have just defeated Captain Wesker in a battle.

Then they both were grabbed by hands, they turned around and they saw Billy and Carlos with smiles on their faces and then they both were kissed on the lips. Natasha's eyes widen in shock and surprise, she has just been kissed by Carlos Oliveira. But Rebecca wasn't, she has already been kissed by Billy on the lips a lot of times. Then they both turn to each other and giggled, then they turn to face Wesker and then they walked over and tied his hands together so he wouldn't catch up to them, he deserves to die for setting them up. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Said Rebecca, they all nodded and headed out of the room where Wesker is being left to die for all they care.

Author: what do you all think of that, please review on it. I want some reviews I haven't got any sice the last person to give me review.


	8. it's time to escape

TRUE LOVE

(CHAPTER 7 – IT'S TIME TO ESCAPE)

Everyone ran as fast as their feet could take them. They were tired and mad at what's happeneing, but they were also pissed off of what their captain has just done. Rebecca looked at Natasha and asked her. "Are you ok, Nat?" Natahsa turned to face her and smiled. "Yeah, just shocked of what happened back there with Wesker. And also shocked of being kissed on the lips by mister hot guy next to me." she replied, Everyone then laughed, but Carlos blushed and grabbed Natahsa's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Natahsa blushed and turned to Rebecca who was chuckling along with the others. Rebecca then looked at Elza and Fongling, who were totally freaked out on what just happened. "Are you two ok?" they looked at Rebecca and smiled. "Yeah, just a little shocked of what Captain Wesker just did and said." replied Elza. "He's just a bastard who deserves to die for what he has done to us." said Chris, who really wasn't in the mood to talk about Wesker. Jill put her hand on his shoulder and asked him. "Are you alright, honey?" Chris looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry guys, I'm just mad at Wesker and surprised that you girls kicked his ass." "Well, no one shoots at my friend and tries to shoot me and gets away with it. He deserves that. Me and Rebecca are strong enough to beat Wesker in a battle to the death. Right, Becky?" asked Natasha. Rebecca smiled and give her friend and hug. The others smiled at them and then they all stopped when they heard a loud roar, coming from behind them. "What the fuck was that?" asked Bruce. "Something that we dont want to know. Let's get the hell out of here." said Natahsa who was already running to the doors. "Right behind you, there, Nat." said Claire. "Wait for me, Claire, Nat." said Sherry. "Yeah, us too." said Ark.

They all ran more faster but stopped when Natasha stopped. "Nat, what's wrong?" asked Carlso, grabbing Natahsa's hand. "I think we better go back, cause whatever that thing is doesnt look very friendly." said Natasha poniting to a man that was white with a crawl. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes and backed away slowly, but the thing turned around and roared at them. "Oh shit!" they all said together. "That can't be good." then the monster started to walk towards them. "What the fuck is that thing?" asked Steve who was aiming his gun at it. "A tyrant." came a voice that belong to one man that betrayed them, Albert Wesker.

Everyone looked up and saw Wesker standing there with a smirk on his face and aiming a gun at Natasha's head. Natasha looked at him with fury in her eyes and before she could say anything the tyrant roared again and then ran towards them. Everyone's eyes widen in fear and shock then they all rolled out the way before the tyrant could hit them with its crawl. "How are we going to kill this thing?" said Fongling. "There must be a weak spot where we can get it." replied Natahsa who was aiming her gun at it. The it hit her when she saw its heart showing. "Its heart. aim at its heart, guys. Its it weak spot." everyone nodded and then fired at the tyrants heart, the tyrant got really pissed off and then tried to hit anything that was close to it. It turned to face Sherry and then ran straight for her. "Sherry!" screamed Claire and Natasha. "Oh no you don't." said Steve who jumped on top of the tyrant's back and strapped the tyrant in the heart and then wrapped his legs around its neck and then did a back flip bringing the tyrant with him to the ground. Steve then got off the tyrant and strapped it again then jumped out of the way from a bullet that was sent his way from Wesker.

"There's no way that I'm letting you all kill my creation." said Wesker who has just jumped down from where he was standing, he landed on his feet and hands and then looked up at us and aimed his gun at us, but something was wrong, with his eyes, they were red. "Wesker what's wrong with your eyes?" asked Rebecca, who was aiming her gun at him. Wesker just laughed at her and thn fired his gun at them, they all dodged out the way and fired back at Wesker, but Wesker was gone. "Where did he go?" then they saw where he was, he was right behind Natasha aiming his gun at her head. Natasha's eyes were wide in shock, but not fear. "What are you planning on doing Wesker?" Natashasked him while holding her hands up to let him know that she's not going to do anything. "Planning on taking over on Umbrella with you all dead and out of the way but I might let one of you with me, and I'm gonna let you all guess on who that will be." then he hit Natahsa in the back of the head and watched her from to the ground, but he didn't let her land on the ground he grabbed her from the waist and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and then laughed and then fired his gun at them all and then ran with Natasha in his arms. "Natahsa!" screamed Carlos who started to run after them, but the tyrant got in his way and tried to hit him, but Billy grabbed Carlso and jumped out of the way. They both landed on the ground and then rolled out the way from another swing from the tyrant. "We have to get to her, before he does something to her." said Carlso getting up from the ground. The others ran to them and then they all aimed their guns at the tyrant and then fired at it until it fell to the ground.

Then suddenly a voice was heard saying. "WARNING SELF DESTRUCTED SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. WARNING SELF DESTRUCTED SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" "Ypu've got to be kidding me." said Claire. "Fuck." said Ark, who really wasnt in the mood to be blown up. "Wesker must have done it. we must get out of here before this whole mansion exsplords." said Chris who grabbed his wife's hand and started to run. With the others following after. "Get in the elevator. It will take us to the roof." said Rebecca. they all nodded and got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the roof.

After 2 minutes in the elevator the doors opened up and they ran to the middle of the roof and they saw a helicopter with Wesker and Natahsa inside, Natahsa was tied up while Wesker was smiling at them. "Good luck on getting out of here alive. This mansion will be done for and you all will be gone for ever." then the helicopter was gone with Wesker and Natahsa in it. "Wesker! You son of a bitch!" screamed Carlos. "We have to get out of here, now." said Rebecca who grabbed her radio and then called for help. "Hello is anyone there?" then a voice came on. "Rebecca? This is Brad, over." "Brad. We need your help. The mansion is going to blow and we need you to get us out of here." "Roger that. I can see you and I'm lowering a ladder for you guys to climb up." then a ladder came intoview. "Let's go." said Fongling, who grabbed the ladder and started to climb up it, then Sherry, Elza, Claire, Jill, Rebecca and Steve, but the ground came aspart and the tyrant jumped into view and roared at the others who were left on the roof.

"No way." said Billy ,who aimed his gun at the tyrant. "Fuck." then they fired their guns t the tyrant. "This thing isn't going to stop is it." said Carlos, who really wasnt in the mood right now. He's woman has just been kidnapped by his captain and the tyrant is back for more rounds. "There must be an easy way to kill this son of a bitch, beofre the mansion blows up." said Bruce. "Guys, use this." came the voice of Rebecca, who has thrown a rocket launcher at them. "Thast will work." said Leon who ran to it and picked it up. "Hey over here, ugly." shouted Leon, who fired at it, but the tyrant wacked it away. "Holy shit. That thing is strong." said Ark, who rwally was scared now. "Leon fire at it again, bro." said Chris who ran to the tyrant and kicked it and then dodged out the way of another rocket that went straight towards the tyrant's heart. All of a sudden the tyrant's body blown into pieces. "Hell yeah!" screamed Ark and Bruce. "Yeah!" screamed Carlso and Billy. "Woo hoo!" screamed Chris and Leon. "Let's get out of here, the mansion is going to blow soon." they nodded and climbed up the ladder and joined the girls and sat down in the seats and the helicopter quickly flow away from the mansion.

They all then watched as te mansion blow up in front of them. "Thank god. We got out of here just in time." said Claire, who then cuddled up into Leon. "Yeah, but Wesker has Natahsa and it's not going to be easy to get her back." replied Leon, who really was upset about Natasha. "There must be a way to get her back." said Rebecca. "Don't worry, dollface, We'll get her back." said Billy who kissed Rebecca. "I hope so." said Carlos. Eveyone turned to face him and give him a little warm smile before they all fell asleep.

author: so what do you think? review on it please and tell me what you think.


	9. together we will win

TRUE LOVE

(CHAPTER 7 – TOGETHER WE WILL WIN)

Rebecca stood at the window thinking about her friend that has been missing for 2 weeks now. Everyone have tried to rearch her and look for her but Wesker has taking her far away that no one can find her. Rebecca just looked outside with tears in her eyes, she really missed her friend. She didn't know that Billy was right behind her until he said. "You alright there, dollface?" Rebecca hjumped and turned around to face Billy and then looked away so he couldn't see her tears but it was too late, he has already seen them. "Awww, dollface. Why do you have to have those tears?" he asked by turning her to face him. "Natahsa will be fine. I promise that we will find her together. And together we will win." Rebecca smiled and then looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and then said to him. "You will help to rescue her won't you?" "Of course. Like I said before. A friend of yours, is a friend of mine. No one is going to stop us from rescuing our friend." he then kisses her and then takes her to the couch and sits down to watch some tv untilk the others call with some information.

After 2 hours, a call comes. Rebecca answers it and it happenes to be Claire. "Rebecca. Get yourselves ready, we have found the location on where Natahsa is being held." "Right, Claire. We'll be right there." Rebecca hanged up the phone and turned to Billy. "We have found our friend." she said smiling, Billy smiles back and then says. "Let's rescue our friend." they both got up and heading to rescue their friend with the help of the whole gang/team.

author: finally i have completed my second story. i hope you like it. please review on it and tell me what you think. next i'll be doing a story on the guys rescuing their friend and probably do a story about wesker and chris, cant wait see ya's x


End file.
